Eris No War Four Cheats On Tris
by divergentlover2
Summary: Tris just finished initation and catches Four cheating on her with Christina at the rank announcement. She then receives some startling news. Will be mentioned of Fourtris, is an Eris story. Rated M just in case
1. Say what?

**_Hi. Please don't be hateful, this is my first ever fanfic. This is going to be Eris(Eric and Tris), no war style. On with the story!_** Chapter 1: Say what?

 _Tris' P.O.V_ My name is Tris Prior, and I am a Dauntless member, transfer from Abnegation, and I am divergent. Initation just ended, and I looked at the board. Next to the board, is Eric Coulter. I've had a crush on the youngest Dauntless leader since I saw him on the roof of the building. I looked at the board to see my ranking, and I gasped! I got 1st! I looked around to see Tobias, known as Four to everyone else, but what I saw next, broke my heart. Tobias, my first boyfriend/love, was kissing Christiana, my best friend! "Tobias!" I yelled, angry at him. "Fuck. Tris, its not what it looks like!" Tobias, no, _Four_ yelled, but I stomped up to him. i punched him in the jaw, furious that he would cheat on me. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO BREAK UP, TOBIAS!" I yelled, not realizing that all of Dauntless was quiet. "Four? Thats your real name? Tobias?" Max, the head leader at Dauntless, said, making sure people knew. "TRIS! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!" Four yelled at me, and I lashed out. I started to punch and kick him, not realizing that Eric was walking up behind me. He picked me up, making me kick and try to scream. "Tris, calm down. You've made your point, Fours knocked out." Eric said, grinning at me. I looked at Max, he was yelling for me, and he smiled at me. "Eric, please take Tris to my office. I need to have a word with her." Max said, and Eric threw me over his shoulder. "I can walk, you know." I said, playing with the back of his shirt. "Uh, Tris?"

"Yes, Eric?" I asked back, and I realized what I was doing. My face flew into flames, I was mortified! "Are you done playing with my shirt, because we're at Maxs office." Eric said, and he set me down. Eric knocked, and Max quickly opened the door. "Tris, are you ready to hear this?" Max asked, and I nodded. "Okay. Here goes nothing. When Natalie was in Dauntless, me and her were a couple. One night, we got drunk, really drunk! Her and I had sex, causing her to get pregnant with you. Tris, I'm your father."

 ** _Caleb does not exist. Again, first fanfic, don't kill me. Please._** _ **Looking for Beta reader, please PM me to be the Beta Reader. Thank you! Don't forget to Review, Initiates!**_


	2. This can't be happening

_**I'm back! Thank you to anyone who's reviewed or anything! I don't have anything against Four, btw, but I can't help but make him seem like a jerk. And, Eric is so underrated. HE NEEDS TO BE SEEN AS A GOOD GUY! Anyways, back to the story! Still looking for beta. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! I'll take that to mind. It might make it easier to read. Characters might not always be like the OC.**_

Chapter 2: This can't be happening

"Max, you have to be lying. My father is Andrew Prior, my mother is Natalie Prior, and they live in Abnegation. Wouldn't she have mentioned you?" I asked, since I was greatly confused. "Tris, dear-"

"Don't call me dear!" I growled out, annoyed. "Fine, Tris. Tris, have you noticed how you're more of a Dauntless, than a Stiff?" Max asked, and I thought about it. I usually did act as more of a Dauntless than Abnegation. But, I'm a Nose as well. "Yes. I have. But, if it's true, we should do a blood test between us, Max. If you're right, you're my father. If you're not, you're not my father."

"Sure thing, darlin'."

"Ugh! Do. Not. Fucking. Call. Me. Darlin!" I yelled, getting annoyed. "Let's go. Eric, take Tris with you. Just throw her over you're shoulder again, she seemed to like it." Max said, with a grin. "Let's go. I can't wait to prove the big bad Dauntless leader Max wrong." I said, grinning crazily. Eric threw me over my shoulder, and I just grinned. I went back to before when I was playing with the hemn of his shirt, I was addicted to it. I felt Eric shiver in pleasure, and I smiled. "Does this feel good to the big bad Eric?" I teased, and he fucking spanked me! "What the hell was that for!?" I yelled, shocked. "You teased me, that's you're punishment." Eric said, and I could practically feel his smile. It made me smile. "Seriously?" I asked, and he just nodded. I went back to playing with his shirt, and my hands kept finding the skin on his back, accidently. "Seriously, Tris? You were calling me the cheater, when look at you! Slut!" Four yelled at me, and Eric stopped. Shit is about to go down! "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Call. Tris?" Eric growled out, and Four gulped. "Uh, um, nothing?" Four tried, and I slid down Eric's body. Eric got right in front of Four's face, and he leaned in. "Shut the fuck up with insults on Tris!" Eric roared, causing people to stare. "You think you have the right to call me a cheater, Tris? Eric's defending you, he doesn't defend anyone. Whore." Four said, before he had a taste of Eric's fist. "Shut the hell up about Tris! Next rude comment and you're factionless!" Eric roared, and I flinched. I carefully rested my hand on Eric's arm, and he calmed down at my touch. "Leave her alone, Four. She never cheated on me, you would've seen that whilst you were stalking her on the cameras, Tobias." Eric said, and Four groaned. "Let's go, Eric. I don't want you to be killed or kicked out of Dauntless for throwing this sad excuse for a human in the chasm. I have a better punishment, but I'll tell you after the DNA test with Max." I said, and he grabbed my hand. "Thank you, Tris. I don't want to be kicked out either, but I couldn't help but be concerned about you. My vision went red, stupidly. Let's go! Let's prove Maxy wrong!" Eric exclaimed, jumping up. I started to chuckle, and he pulled me to the clinic. Marlene was in there, and Max had a cotton ball against the inside of his elbow. "Just take Tris' blood. She won't believe that I'm her father already." Max said, and Marlene pricked me. "Ow!" I yelped, in surprise. "Pansycake!" Uri, of all people, yelled when he came in. "Uri, careful what you say." I sung, suddenly feeling happy. "Dammit! Who injected Tris with peace serum?" Eric and Max yelled, while Uri was hiding a needle. I don't know why, he made me happy. "Uri, have I ever told you you're the best almost-brother!?" I exclaimed, hugging him. Max broke into fits of laughter, and I joined him. It feels good to laugh. "Maxy, I have a question for you, but I'd rather not ask you until the results are in." Eric said, and I just giggled at his voice. "Guys! Results are in! Tris, Max is you're father!" Marlene said, with a huge grin on her face. "Yipee! You know, Maxy, you've always been a father to me!" I exclaimed, trapping him in a hug whilst kissing his cheek. "Eric, please help me." Max whined, and I giggled. "Oh God. I'm here to help, Maxy." Eric teased, pulling me away. I quickly kissed Eric, and everyone gasped. "Trissy-poo likes ERIC!?" Uri and Marlene yelled, and I giggled. "No, I love Eric!" I exclaimed, followed by a giggle. "With that information, it brings me back to my question. Maxy, Max, can I please date Tris?" Eric begged, and Max, no, Dad nodded. "She's in love with you already, I'm not stopping it. Tris, dear, can you walk back to my office?" Dad asked me, and everything started to sway. "Here's the anti-serum." I heard Uri say, and everything stopped. "Uriah, thank you so much for putting me under the serum! You made me happy! And, Eric? I'd love to be you're girlfriend, I heard you ask my dad. Dad, I'm glad I'm you're daughter!" I exclaimed, and then I realized what was up. "Uriah Pedrad, why the fuck did you put me under TRUTH SERUM!?" I yelled, mad. "Sweetheard, calm down. You don't want to kill Uri, right?" Four asked me, as he sat his hand on the small of my back. I quickly kicked him in the balls, and he doubled over. "Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me. And. My. Family. Four." I sneered, and he just groaned out a yes. "Let's go to you're office, Dad." I said, and Eric picked me up and over Fours body, and my foot just 'slipped up', and hit him in balls again. He just groaned louder, and I looked at dad. He smiled at me, then stomped on Fours dick. I saw some blood trickle through Four's zipper, and I just laughed. "That's what you get, Four. Let me guess, you were fucking Christina weren't you? I just hate to be the one to tell Will. I heard he wanted to pop the question in a few months, and now, he can't." I said, shaking my head. "Let's go!" Eric yelled, as he threw me onto his shoulders. My head hit the doorframe, knocking me out.

 ** _Please leave a review and tell me if you've like the story so far, any suggestions, and if so, what I can do to fix my story! Thank you! Bon voyage, Initaties! Still looking for beta reader, thanks to anyone who's wanting to take it. Just PM me. Thank you to my two reviews so far!_**


	3. What have I done?

_**Omg! I have over 60 views! Thank you guys! On with Chapter 3!**_

Chapter 3: What have I done?

"Tris? Trissy-poo? Tris?" Uri asked, and I punched him in the nose, accidently. NOT! I'm turning into intiation Eric! "Was I that bad then, Tris?" Eric asked, looking upset. "You did make _her_ hang over the chasm, but now I wish she fell in." I said, laughing a humorless laugh. "What happened, Tris?" Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Uri, and Will asked, and I gulped. "Will, understand what I'm about to say is all true, okay?" I asked, and he nodded. "FourwascheatingonmewithChristinaduringintiation!" I got out, as quick as I could. "Can you please repeat that, but slower?" Will asked, and everyone nodded, except for Eric. Eric came over, and he kissed the top of my head. "Four was cheating on me and fucking Christina during intiation." I said, not feeling heartbreak. "What?" Will asked, not believing it. "I can't believe them! Expecially Christina! That's why she never said she loved me back! That whore! And then FOUR!? I thought he was my fucking friend! Those bitches! I say that Tris and I should get to throw them into the chasm!" Will explained, and I popped him in the back of the head. "I'd rather not be factionless, thank you very much." I said, and I heard Dad's laugh. "Oh, hey Dad!" I yelled behind me, as Lynn, Zeke, and Will looked at me like I was crazy. "Tris, you do realize that Andrew's in Abnegation, right?" Zeke asked, very carefully. "I know. I have known that Andrew's in Abnegation, I was saying hi to my father." I said, and Lynn caught on. "That's the news you wanted to tell us." Lynn said, and Marlene nodded. "Hey, Tris. These two pansycakes still haven't caught on, have they?" Dad asked, and Uri burst out in laughter. "Maxy. Uses. Pansycake!" Uri managed, as Dad rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Eric? You told them about calling me Maxy?" Dad asked, as I fell down in laughter. "Here is why and how I know to call you Maxy." Eric said, before I heard a familar voice yell, "Maxy!?" It was Mom! "Mom!" I yelled, and she ran to me. "Tris!" Mom yelled, before hugging me. "Where's Andrew?" I asked, since he's no longer my dad. "You told her?" Mom asked, and Dad nodded. "Andrew tried to stab me when I accused him of having an affair with Jeanie, after I saw him sneak out and then sneak in, and I saw them at meetings. At meetings, he was changed into blue at the Erudite compound, and he would kiss her all the time. I'm back at home now!" Mom exclaimed, and everyone chuckled. "Now, Tris, I have a question for you. Where is Four at?" Mom asked, as I started to see red. "Getting a dick replacement." Marlene answered, with snickers flying through the air. "That bastard cheated on you with Christina, didn't he?" Mom asked, and I nodded. "Why the hell am I asking this now? I know this! I saw the cameras!" Mom yelled, and I laughed. "So you saw me on peace serum?" I asked, shooting a glare at Uri. "You're hilarious!" She said, and she broke into laughter. "And then you saw what I did? With Eric?" I asked, a blush forming. "I'm still in shock of that!" Uri and Marlene yelled as one, and I sighed. "That was pretty funny. And, yes, Tris, I saw. And I approve." Mom said, and I sighed in relief. "What happened?" Lynn, Zeke and Will asked, as I blushed. "Eric and I might be a couple now." I said, ready for Christina to come bouncing to me to ask me all the details, but it never happened. "Before you ask, Eric, no I'm not embarrassed. I keep thinking that _she_ will come jumping over to me, trying to squeeze out every detail. Which I bet all of Dauntless saw, right mom?" I asked, and she just laughed. "Just sent a text to Tori and Bud telling them to show it now." Mom said, and I sighed. "It's worse that I was high on peace serum, causing me to admit it. At least I didn't say how long." I said, and Mom just laughed. "Uri, now!" Mom yelled, and I felt peacefulness again. "Did you guys really just inject my girlfriend with peace serum, again?" Eric asked, and I giggled. "Well, I'm going to go. Bye guys." Will said, and I could've sworn I heard him mumble the word forever! I'm going crazy! I started to giggle at that thought, but it was short period of happiness. "Fuck! They're going to be factionless because of this, those shit heads!" Eric and Max yelled, and I looked at their phones. _**William Joey Hayes is fresh from the chasm. Jumped off. Everyone to the pit for ceremony. Flowers for a Beatrice/Tris Elizabeth Prior. Will has everything to a Beatrice/Tris Elizabeth Prior and a Eric James Coulter.**_ They're texts said, and I burst into tears. What have I done to poor Will?!

 _ **Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual.**_


	4. No!

_**Okay, I'm writing all of these on Day 1 of having an account, thank you guys! Hasn't even be Tris hours(Little joke for anyone who can get it. Ha ha) and I almost have 30 views! Thank you guys! If you're language is not just English(Not like this Hellion that is me), then please translate this to the languages you speak, and then send me a PM with the information. Thanks guys! Love all of you Intiates!**_

Chapter 4(Tobias, hehe): No!

We all ran to the pit, and I saw them drag Will out. There were the flowers and Will's will right next to his head, and I broke into sobs. Eric pulled me to his chest, letting me cry into his shirt. Five minutes later, I wiped away my tears. I saw Christina and Four laughing their asses off and having a grand old time in the corner, with gasps going all around at them and at Will. "Can we have Tris Prior and Eric Coulter come up here please? Come on, kids." Max said, his voice heavy with sadness. I slinked up there, and my father and my boyfriend had me in a hug. "Tris, it's not you're fault. He felt bad because Christina cheated on him. It's not you're fault." Dad was saying, before the two killers walked up and tried to hug me. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at them, and then I felt a sharp sting in my cheek. Christina slapped me, and I stopped my boyfriend and my dad from killing her. "I can fight my own battles, thanks." I said, and I had the shock of a life time! Christina tried to push me into the chasm! "Four, babe, a little help here?" Christina grunted out, and Four came over. He picked me up, and put me over the ledge. "Are you sure you don't need any help, Trissy?" Four asked, and he dropped me. I managed to latch on by my feet, as he thought I fell. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Dad and Eric yelled, as Eric came running over. He tried to look for me, but he stepped on my foot. "Ow." I mumbled, and he gasped. He bent over to grab my hands, and he lifted me up. "Thank God you're alive! Max! Execution!?" Eric yelled, puttiing on his stone face. "No shit sherlock! They tried to kill my daughter, you're girlfriend!" Dad yelled back, and I heard Peter laugh. "So you fucked Four to get into Dauntless, and now you're fucking Eric to get into Leadership?" Peter asked, and I growled. "Dad, can you take care of this one. I'm sore." I whined, wanting to be let sleep. "Max, I'm taking Tris to my apartment. She wants sleep!" Eric yelled over his shoulder, as he picked me up, bridal style. "Use protection!" He yelled back, causing my face to ignite. "Shut the fuck up, old man!" Eric yelled back, as he made his way to his room. He suddenly dropped me though, his face twisted in pain. He fell face forewards, and I noticed a knife in his back! There was suddenly one implanted in my arm, as I howled out in pain. Four came out of the shadows, with a smirk on his face. "Not so big and bad now, are you whore?" Four asked, as he walked closer. He took my arm, and he wrote 'Slut' on the inside of one arm, 'Whore' on the inside of the other one. "Now, no one can forget what you are. Bye, Slut. Be sure to get you and you're man-whore of a boyfriend to a doctor. Wait, let me do this!" He exclaimed, before he wrote 'Man-Slut' on the inside of the same arm that he wrote 'Slut' on for me, and he wrote 'Man-Whore' on the inside of the same arm he wrote 'Whore' on for me. "Now, everyone will know. Have fun, whore's." Four said, laughing as he walked away. I quickly grabbed Erics phone. I called the clinic, and Marlene picked up. "Eric!? What happened!?" Mar yelled, as if she was seriously concerned. "Come down the path to the leadership apartments. Eric and I need you're help. Four threw a knife into Eric's back, then wrote 'Whore' and 'Slut' on my arms. He then wrote 'Man-Whore' and 'Man-Slut' on Eric's arms. Please, help. Quick." I said, and I hung up. I barely could hit Dad's number, I was losing control of my body! "Yes, Eric? Is everything okay?" Dad asked, and I could feel my control slipping. "Down the path to Eric's apartment. Hurry. Clinic called, them coming to help. Hurry." I barely managed out, before I slipped into a comfy and peaceful darkness.

 _ **I know, I know. These chapters are getting shorter and more explicit when talking about everything. You don't like it, leave! I so far only have one review, and it's nice. I don't do hate. Don't leave a hate, please. Thanks! Have fun, Intiaties!**_


	5. Seriously!

_**Okay, my chapters are getting freakier and freakier. Don't judge me on it, I'm only writing from my messed up mind. If I change P.O.V's, I'll let you all know. On with the story, Initiates(what Ms. Roth calls us.) Failed to mention till now, I own nothing! It all goes to Ms. Veronica Roth, who I think has caused many tears for book fans everywhere.**_

Chapter Five: Seriously?!

I woke up to here a beeping, the sound of a heart monitor. Dad was sitting right beside me, and when he saw me awake, he burst into happy tears. "My baby girl is alive!" He yelled, and he hugged me. "I'm fine. How's Eric?" I asked, concerned. "My Gosh. You sure are acting like a Divergent." Dad said, and I gulped. "You, my little princess, are a divergent too? How many factions?" Dad asked, like it was nothing. It truly was. The day before the rankings were announced, we all found out that Jeanine Matthews was killed for hunting and killing divergents, and she was executed. Now, Cara, Will's sister, is in charge of Erudite. My friend from Abnegation, Finnick Fins was his name, is second in command. "Three factions. Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation. I know, Mom and you have the same one's. Now, how. Is Eric?" I asked, wanting to know. "He's been awake for a day now. Do you have any idea how long you were out?" Dad asked, and I shook my head. "A month now. You're arms, they can't heal that. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Dad said, and I looked at them. On them was Fours initials, 4 and T/E, and then it said that I was property of Eric's. "Ugh. Don't they have a special cream for that?" I asked, and I saw Dad looking madder than I've ever seen him. "They use pills, but you can't take them." Dad said, and I cocked my head to the side. "That bastard Tobias raped you while you were in your coma, Tris. The day you went into the coma. He's now in prison, and you get to choose the punishment. He knocked you up. Thing is, _he_ himself didn't rape you, he made you and Eric rape each other. Tris, you're pregnant, with Eric's child. Well, where is the better word. Once Tobias found out, he came and stabbed you in the gut. You're guys' child is in an artificial womb made by the Erudites, and their living. More news: Eric has to go through therapy, or else he's going to be paralyzed forever. Tobias started to cause him to be paralyzed, and so, you might not have a paralyzed boyfriend." Dad said, as I felt a tug away from him, and my eyes fluttered open again. Four was by my side instead, but he was in chains. "Why the fuck are you here?" I snarled, since I hated him. "Just wanted to make sure that you're okay, and that you weren't getting away from your new tattoos." Four said, with a smile. "Why are you doing this to me, Four?" I asked, groggily. "Why, because you didn't even feel bad that I cheated on you, you got over it with your boy toy over there." Four said, nodding to the bed across the room. Eric was getting held back from jumping out of the bed by restraints. "See, my 'message' for everyone who sees you two on your arms, I made sure that they were tattoo's, Trissy. Have fun in the hospital. Oh, yeah! You're in Erudite, they saw the message." Four said, with a sneer. He walked out, and I grabbed a butter knife from the side table by my bed. I through it, and it hit Four's leg. "Ow! Why the fuck would you do that!?" Four roared, stomping over to me. He punched me in the head, but I stayed conscious. "NURSE!" Eric yelled, and one came running in: Finnick! Finnick ran over, and, surprisingly, he punched Four in the face! "Leave. The. Hospital. Now. Four. Before. I. Get. You're. Daddy. Over." Finnick said, and Four left. "Tris! Eric! My favorite couple already are still alive!" Finnick exclaimed, and I was shocked. "My mom sent it to all factions, including the factionless, didn't she?" I asked, with a blush forming. "You're hilarious on peace serum, by the way. And before you bother asking, Four's sharing a cell with Marcus, he tried to come in here and kill you two. Christina has a cell closer to the chasm, to remind her of what she did to Will. You've only been out for two hours, Eric's been awake for a hour. Max's been waiting for you, and he's been waiting to give you the flowers from Will and such." Finnick said, giving me a quick hug. "I've missed hanging out with you, Finnick. How's Nose life treating you?" I asked, and he gave me a playful shove. "Eric, this is my best friend from Stiff's land, Finnick Fins. Finnick, that's Eric Coulter, my boyfriend." I said, and Finnick walked over to Eric. He shook Eric's hand, a Dauntless greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Eric." Finnick said, and Eric smiled at him. "Pleasure's all mine. During initiation, Tris would talk about you, her almost brother. It was quite annoying, she was also a daring kid. She decided to escape to go to the Erudite faction, she climbed the Ferris Wheel with Four, and she defied me all the time. She has a bad habit of doing that. Right, Trissy?" Eric asked, and I groaned. "Seriously? 'Trissy'?" I asked, and Eric nodded. "Yes, I do have a habit of not listing to my superiors. I just ignore their rules half the time, and then Eric catches me and threatens to kick me out. Speaking of that, Eric? Can Four and Christina get Executed already?" I asked, and he just chuckled. "We've been waiting for your approval. Can you go get Max, Finnick?" Eric asked, and Finnick left. "I'm glad you're okay, Eric.I was worried sick about you, I called for you first." I said, and he just smiled at me. "Thank you, Tris. I was scared for you as well, I didn't know if you were going to be okay. And, Tori can get the forced tattoo's removed. Just remember, their not true. You are not a slut or a whore. Four's just mad because you moved on from him." Eric said, and Dad walked in. "Eric is completely correct. Now, I heard that you want Tobias and Christina executed?" Dad asked, and I nodded. "I want them dead. They tried to kill me, and now I have to have Tori remove the offensive tattoos that they gave me. I'm wanting them dead." I said, and Tori walked in! "The tat's are temporary. They go away in ten minutes. Erudite. Gave Four temporary tats. Max, you gonna ask her?" Tori asked, and Max smiled. "Tris, dear, do you want to become a Dauntless Leader? James was helping Jeanie, so that's a spot open and we wanted to ask you, then we were going to ask Uri for the other one. So, will you take it and work alongside me and Eric?" Dad asked me, and I just smiled. "Yes, I'll take the job." I said, and Dad hugged me. "Thank you, Tris. You'll have to trust us, we'll help. We promise." Eric said, and I smiled at him. "I can't wait for this job! Does this mean that Eric trains me?" I asked, with a smile on my face. "Nope. Eric train's Uri, I train you, Tris. I think we're going to have to slip some peace serum with Eric's food, right?" Dad asked, and I rolled my eyes. "I think that it won't be necessary. I've had to deal with Uri for a while, you can do it too, can't you, Eric?" I asked, and he just groaned. "Give. Me. Peace. Serum. Now. Uri's. Coming." Eric growled, as I just laughed. Uri bounced through the door, and stuck Eric with a needle. "Introducing: Nice Eric!" Uri announced, as we laughed, and we waited for the new, nicer Eric James Coulter.

 _ **Okay, I know this could probably never happen, but I'm being creative, I guess. Thank you to those few who have reviewed, please review if you've read it. It makes the author, for all story's, happy. Please. Thanks! Be brave, Intiaties!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'd like to say thank you to the first person who reviewed, and gave me some good advice: DivergentPansycake46. Check out her page and her stories, they rock! On with chapter 6**_

Chapter 6(Tris, hehe): Help!

Eric blinked, and then he smiled. "Trissy!" He yelled, trying to reach me from across the room. "Can I get up and hug him. I don't want him to pout." I said, and Dad gave me a pill. "Swallow, then get up." Dad said, sounding mad. "Oh, Dad, don't be overprotective. This is Eric, you've known him since he joined Dauntless. Now, I'm here, Eric." I said, and he grinned. "Hugs!" He yelled, and I just chuckled. I gave him a hug, and he kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Trissy! I was worried about you!" Eric exclaimed, holding me to him. I looked over my shoulder at Dad, and mouthed 'help me'. He just laughed and shook his head. "I'm okay, Eric. Can you let me go?" I asked, and he pouted. "No." He said, and I just sighed. All of a sudden, Andrew busted through the doors, dragging Mom by the hair. He threw her in, and he motioned for Marcus to follow. "Shit." Finnick muttered, gulping. "Yes, Anderew? Marcus?" I asked, and Andrew stalked up to me. He slapped me in the face, causing me to wince in pain. "I AM YOUR FATHER!" Andrew roared, and Dad started to walk forward. He tapped on Andrews shoulder, and, once the idiot turned around, got a taste of my dad's fist. "Don't hit my daughter, Andrew." Dad growled, and Andrew snapped. He turned to Mom, and he punched her in the face, breaking her nose. "Ah!" Mom yelled, and Dad got even angrier. "Leave my family alone, jackass!" Dad yelled, and Marcus stalked over to Finnick. Finnick started to tremble, and Eric held me tighter. "I'll protect you, Tris. Marcus and Andrew won't lay a hand on you." Eric whispered in my ear,, holding me tightly. "Eric, can you please let go? I need to protect my parents. I need to protect Finnick, he's my almost brother, you know I don't have any siblings I know of. Please, Eric. I'll be careful, I promise." I begged, and Eric gave up. "Try not to get punched or kicked, Trissy." Eric said, quickly kissing me to be nice. "Stop!" I screeched, startling Andrew and Marcus."Andrew, Marcus, why the fuck are you here!?" I yelled, and they stalked over to me. "Marcus and I came to check up on you after we here from Maxwell that you were in the hospital, to see you hugging on this bozo, with Four nowhere in sight!" Andrew yelled, and Marcus' eyes narrowed. "So that's what Tobias is calling himself now?" Marcus snarled, as Four appeared in the doorway. I started to growl, and everyone looked to where I was growling. "What do you want, Four?" I snapped, and he just froze. "I heard my name, and then…...this." Four managed, breathing deeply. "What are you doing here, Marcus?" Four managed, and Marcus just chuckled. "To bring you're Abnegation to you're lovely girlfriend Beatrice here." Marcus said, with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean, Mark?" Andrew asked, causing realization to flash in Four's eyes. "LEAVE TRIS OUT OF THIS!" Four yelled, walking up to his father. "If you want to beat anyone, beat anyone but Tris." Four growled, and Andrew gasped. "The rumors were true?" Andrew asked Marcus, and he nodded. "Lucky for you, Mark, I did the same to my idiot of a wife and my embarrassment of a daughter." Andrew said, shutting the hospital door. He locked it, then grabbed his belt. "Eric, this is what my so called father did to me in Abnegation. He beat me. _Toby_ doesn't remember it, but the three newest boys in here raped me several times." I admitted, and Eric jumped out of bed. "YOU DID WHAT TO TRIS!?" Eric roared, and even _Dad_ flinched. "We did what we had to do for pleasure. Let me say, Tris is basically an eleven year old." Marcus sneered, and he was quickly knocked out by Eric. "You two bastards are next." Eric growled, and I was a little scared of Eric. Eric quickly went after Andrew, doing the same to him that he did to Marcus. Four was harder, and Mom jumped in. "Tobias, I thought you were good, but you're no worse than Marcus. You fucking raped my daughter!" Mom yelled, signaling for Dad to come over and help beat him senseless. "Execution is coming you're way, _Toby_." Dad said, and he looked at me. "Tris, you here to help or no?" Dad asked, and he noticed tears that I just felt slip down my cheeks. "Tris, you were a good fuck. I'll get back in you're pants before I die, I promise you that." Four said, with a grin. "Dad, Mom, can Eric kill Four?" I whispered, but they all heard me. "I'll do it for you, Tris. It's time for him to get what he deserves." Eric said, and he smiled at me. I had a flash back from one of the times at Abnegation.

 _ **Might be cruel, but no flashback till next chapter! Don't forget to review! Later, Intiaties!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, I have to say this, I NEED TO LIVE BY JAI COURTNEY! I watched Divergent again, and OH MY GOD! That man, ugh! Sex and sin incarnation! He has to be the hottest thing ever! Hotter than the sun! Thanks to DivergentPansycake46, thank you for willing to beta-read! You guys should check out her page, she has some of the best stories out there! On to chapter Seven.**_

Chapter 7: Flashback and aftermath

 _Flashback_

I was ten(hehe) years old, and Marcus, Toby, and Andrew came over to me. "Beatrice, you were very selfish. Are you ready for your punishment?" Andrew asked, and I flinched. They're punishment was the same every time: They would fuck me till they orgasmed, not me. If I did, they'd spank me hard. "Do I have to?" I whimpered, and they all grinned. Toby ran over, and he ripped my clothes off. I went to cover myself, but they all stopped me. Toby played with my clit, just enough to get me horny as could be. He ripped his pants off, and he didn't even put a condom on this time. He just shoved his dick into me, while I was forced to give head and a handjob to Marcus and Andrew. I've tried to struggle before, but they spank me, harder than ever. I ended up quickly bringing them all to an orgasm, while I was getting close to my first one. Toby could tell, and he yanked his dick out of me. "Guys, should we let her?" Toby had asked, and Andrew's face had mischief all over it. "Sure. Tobias, eat her out while she's on her stomach. Mark and I will pop her ass cherry." Andrew said, flipping me over. Toby started to lick and suck my clit, whilst I felt sharp pain in my ass! Andrew and Marcus' dicks were in my ass at once, and they started to go quickly, quickly cumming into my ass. "Keep going, Tobias. Give her one orgasm, last time, Nat almost caught us." Andrew said, and Toby stuck two fingers into me. I moaned, causing Mom to come and investigate. She caught them, and she screamed. "YOU'RE RAPING MY DAUGHTER!" She screeched, as my first orgasm came over me. Dad, or Uncle Max as I knew him then, came in, looking pissed at the scene. Dad had punched all of the men in question in the face, while I started to weep. Mom ran to get me clothes, as Dad was rocking me carefully. "What all did they do and for how long?" Dad carefully asked, stroking my hair. "T-they fucked m-my p-pussy a-and then my ass. I had to stroke Marcus and suck Dad." I sobbed out, and Dad then had tightened. Mom came running in, helping me up. "How long, Bea?" Dad had asked, and I just had to calm myself. "Since I was seven." I admitted, and they gasped. "Bea, you could've told as before hand. Nat, can we speak in the hall? We can drag these sad excuses out while Bea gets dressed." Dad said, dragging Andrew and Toby. Mom drag Marcus, kicking him in the head all the time. I quickly got dressed, than eavesdropped. "Nat, it'll be safer if you two go back to Dauntless. Please." Dad had begged, and I was confused. "Maxy, I can't. She doesn't know about you, she doesn't need to know at this age. She's a Dauntless, I can see it." Mom said, and Dad just sighed. "Does that mean she's listing right now?" Dad had asked, and Mom just laughed. "Bea, come on out." Mom said, and I blushed. I stumbled out, and I was staring at my shoes. "Bea, how much did you hear?" Dad asked, and I wiped away my tears. "From "it'll be safer if you two go back to Dauntless" till the end." I mumbled, and Dad kneeled before me. "Bea, look at me." Dad demanded, and I looked in his eyes. "Yes, Uncle Max?" I asked, and he stood up. "Nat, what do you say about making up a new nickname for Bea?" Dad asked, and Mom just grinned. "Trice?" Mom asked, and I shook my head, along with Dad. "Tris." Dad said, and I nodded. "Tris, are you okay?" Mom had asked, and I shook my head no that day. "It's okay." They said at once, hugging me.

 _Present time_

"Tris? Tris? Bea?" Dad asked, waving his hand in my face. I flinched at the name Bea, thinking of Abnegation. "Fuck! You were thinking of then, weren't you?" Dad asked, and I nodded. "It was an accident. Last time it happened came to me, and I was scared of it. Please, protect me." I sobbed out, as Dad hugged me. I clutched his shirt, sobbing loud. He kept rubbing my back, kissing the top of my head. "No one's going to touch you as long as I'm around, okay, Tris?" Dad asked, and I nodded into his shirt. I felt another hand stroke my hair, and I flinched. "Trissy-poo, it's me, Uri. Are you okay?" Uri asked, and I nodded, finally lifting my head up. "I"m sorry you guys, for two things. Number one: I'm sorry for soaking your shirt dad. Second: I'm sorry for making Dauntless and you guys seem weak because I'm over here crying." I said, and Eric slowly approached me, as if I was scared of him. "Tris, babe, you're not making Dauntless or us seem weak. You're making us seem strong. You have all rights to be this messed up, is that why you have a fear of the 'i' word?" Eric asked, and I realized he meant my fear of intimacy. "Yes. As you saw, Four was in it. It was because of what he did to me in Abnegation. I'm never going to be the same, I'm apologizing now because I'll be dragging you down from now on." I said, facing the facts. Eric had me in a hug, away from Dad. "Tris, babe, look at me." Eric said, and I did. "Tris, you're not bringing us down, and you never will. Truth be told, Tris," Eric started, leaning to whisper in my ear, "my mom did the same to me when I was in Erudite. Can you guess who my mom was?" Eric whispered, and I shook my head. "Jeanine Matthews. I'm glad she's gone, babe. But, it's okay. Ask big old Maxy over there, it took me until you showed up to stop apologizing for bringing Dauntless down. He started to hit me in the back of the head, like a brother would do. It's okay." Eric said, and I nodded. "Did Eric seriously say that he will bring Dauntless down for months?" I asked, and Dad nodded. "Are you two kids ready to go home?" Dad asked, and I nodded. "Yes, I need to show Dauntless that I'm a Dauntless member, not a Stiff, or a Nose, or a Banjo-strumming hippie, or a Jerk." I said, and Dad cracked a smile. "There's my girl! Off to Dauntless!" Dad yelled, and with that, we left, to go to my home, Dauntless.

 _ **I didn't leave it on a bad note for a change! Yipee! Please check out my other two stories if you haven't, I'm writing all three. Thanks. Love all of you Intiaties! Be brave!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, I have to say this, I NEED TO LIVE BY JAI COURTNEY! I watched Divergent again, and OH MY GOD! That man, ugh! Sex and sin incarnation! He has to be the hottest thing ever! Hotter than the sun! Thanks to DivergentPansycake46, thank you for willing to beta-read! You guys should check out her page, she has some of the best stories out there! On to chapter Seven.**_

Chapter 7: Flashback and aftermath

 _Flashback_

I was ten(hehe) years old, and Marcus, Toby, and Andrew came over to me. "Beatrice, you were very selfish. Are you ready for your punishment?" Andrew asked, and I flinched. They're punishment was the same every time: They would fuck me till they orgasmed, not me. If I did, they'd spank me hard. "Do I have to?" I whimpered, and they all grinned. Toby ran over, and he ripped my clothes off. I went to cover myself, but they all stopped me. Toby played with my clit, just enough to get me horny as could be. He ripped his pants off, and he didn't even put a condom on this time. He just shoved his dick into me, while I was forced to give head and a handjob to Marcus and Andrew. I've tried to struggle before, but they spank me, harder than ever. I ended up quickly bringing them all to an orgasm, while I was getting close to my first one. Toby could tell, and he yanked his dick out of me. "Guys, should we let her?" Toby had asked, and Andrew's face had mischief all over it. "Sure. Tobias, eat her out while she's on her stomach. Mark and I will pop her ass cherry." Andrew said, flipping me over. Toby started to lick and suck my clit, whilst I felt sharp pain in my ass! Andrew and Marcus' dicks were in my ass at once, and they started to go quickly, quickly cumming into my ass. "Keep going, Tobias. Give her one orgasm, last time, Nat almost caught us." Andrew said, and Toby stuck two fingers into me. I moaned, causing Mom to come and investigate. She caught them, and she screamed. "YOU'RE RAPING MY DAUGHTER!" She screeched, as my first orgasm came over me. Dad, or Uncle Max as I knew him then, came in, looking pissed at the scene. Dad had punched all of the men in question in the face, while I started to weep. Mom ran to get me clothes, as Dad was rocking me carefully. "What all did they do and for how long?" Dad carefully asked, stroking my hair. "T-they fucked m-my p-pussy a-and then my ass. I had to stroke Marcus and suck Dad." I sobbed out, and Dad then had tightened. Mom came running in, helping me up. "How long, Bea?" Dad had asked, and I just had to calm myself. "Since I was seven." I admitted, and they gasped. "Bea, you could've told as before hand. Nat, can we speak in the hall? We can drag these sad excuses out while Bea gets dressed." Dad said, dragging Andrew and Toby. Mom drag Marcus, kicking him in the head all the time. I quickly got dressed, than eavesdropped. "Nat, it'll be safer if you two go back to Dauntless. Please." Dad had begged, and I was confused. "Maxy, I can't. She doesn't know about you, she doesn't need to know at this age. She's a Dauntless, I can see it." Mom said, and Dad just sighed. "Does that mean she's listing right now?" Dad had asked, and Mom just laughed. "Bea, come on out." Mom said, and I blushed. I stumbled out, and I was staring at my shoes. "Bea, how much did you hear?" Dad asked, and I wiped away my tears. "From "it'll be safer if you two go back to Dauntless" till the end." I mumbled, and Dad kneeled before me. "Bea, look at me." Dad demanded, and I looked in his eyes. "Yes, Uncle Max?" I asked, and he stood up. "Nat, what do you say about making up a new nickname for Bea?" Dad asked, and Mom just grinned. "Trice?" Mom asked, and I shook my head, along with Dad. "Tris." Dad said, and I nodded. "Tris, are you okay?" Mom had asked, and I shook my head no that day. "It's okay." They said at once, hugging me.

 _Present time_

"Tris? Tris? Bea?" Dad asked, waving his hand in my face. I flinched at the name Bea, thinking of Abnegation. "Fuck! You were thinking of then, weren't you?" Dad asked, and I nodded. "It was an accident. Last time it happened came to me, and I was scared of it. Please, protect me." I sobbed out, as Dad hugged me. I clutched his shirt, sobbing loud. He kept rubbing my back, kissing the top of my head. "No one's going to touch you as long as I'm around, okay, Tris?" Dad asked, and I nodded into his shirt. I felt another hand stroke my hair, and I flinched. "Trissy-poo, it's me, Uri. Are you okay?" Uri asked, and I nodded, finally lifting my head up. "I"m sorry you guys, for two things. Number one: I'm sorry for soaking your shirt dad. Second: I'm sorry for making Dauntless and you guys seem weak because I'm over here crying." I said, and Eric slowly approached me, as if I was scared of him. "Tris, babe, you're not making Dauntless or us seem weak. You're making us seem strong. You have all rights to be this messed up, is that why you have a fear of the 'i' word?" Eric asked, and I realized he meant my fear of intimacy. "Yes. As you saw, Four was in it. It was because of what he did to me in Abnegation. I'm never going to be the same, I'm apologizing now because I'll be dragging you down from now on." I said, facing the facts. Eric had me in a hug, away from Dad. "Tris, babe, look at me." Eric said, and I did. "Tris, you're not bringing us down, and you never will. Truth be told, Tris," Eric started, leaning to whisper in my ear, "my mom did the same to me when I was in Erudite. Can you guess who my mom was?" Eric whispered, and I shook my head. "Jeanine Matthews. I'm glad she's gone, babe. But, it's okay. Ask big old Maxy over there, it took me until you showed up to stop apologizing for bringing Dauntless down. He started to hit me in the back of the head, like a brother would do. It's okay." Eric said, and I nodded. "Did Eric seriously say that he will bring Dauntless down for months?" I asked, and Dad nodded. "Are you two kids ready to go home?" Dad asked, and I nodded. "Yes, I need to show Dauntless that I'm a Dauntless member, not a Stiff, or a Nose, or a Banjo-strumming hippie, or a Jerk." I said, and Dad cracked a smile. "There's my girl! Off to Dauntless!" Dad yelled, and with that, we left, to go to my home, Dauntless.

 _ **I didn't leave it on a bad note for a change! Yipee! Please check out my other two stories if you haven't, I'm writing all three. Thanks. Love all of you Intiaties! Be brave!**_


	9. AN

Long time no see. Well, I'm on a hiatus, I'm actually not going to be updating if all after this until next year. Bye guys. See ya then!? ﾟﾘﾋ?


	10. NOT CHAPTERS, SORRY, AUTHORS NOTE

**_Hey guys! I really need a favor from you all. I desperately need a fucking beta. I don't give a fuck if you have never done it before, just fucking PM me. Or if anyone wants to help me come up with ideas, please PM me. Also, can you all leave a review(Even as a fucking guest if have to) TELL ME IF I NEED TO CONTINUE! I know my stories suck, but I'm trying. Love ya all and plz read, follow, and review Jesslehara(Sorry bout the name misspellings). She is epic. Love ya_**


	11. Not an Update, so sorry guys

Hey guys. I loved writing this story, but I can't write it now. It's hard to even read it. I won't delete it, but it's up for adoption for anyone who wants it. In the future, if you adopt, I could ask if we could both work on it, but it's open for anyone to adopt. Just PM me if you guys want to adopt it. Sorry if you all think it's an update. I'd continue it,but I can't. In around a year, my writing's grown so much more. I am sorry guys.


	12. READ! READ THIS AND LET ME KNOW!

**Hey guys! I have a question for you all. I don't want to ditch the story, I love it. But, as you can tell, it was kind of shitty writing. My question is if you guys think that I should do a Revamp version of the story? I'm leaving it up to you guys. Please let me know in either a PM or a Review. I appreciate any help, and remember, reading is always great, and so is doing a kind act! I love you guys!**

 **-divergentlover2**


End file.
